The overall goal of project 4 is to develop novel approaches distinct from ATP mimetics to overcome resistance to BRAF inhibitors for treatment of melanoma. This project will focus on two mechanisms of resistance; BRAF dimerization leading to paradoxical MAPK activation and STATS activation which is downstream of a number of parallel signaling pathways that are activated in BRAF inhibitor resistant cells as well as in BRAF^'